


Tiempos verbales

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance, Spiritual, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasado, presente, futuro. Te quise, te quiero, te querré. Fuimos, somos, seré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempos verbales

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Personajes/Pareja: Sting Eucliffe/Rogue Cheney.
> 
> Notas: Regalo de cumpleaños para el alma gemela más hermosa del mundo entero: ¡Misari! *besos y abrazos* Te amo-adoro mucho Misari, y vine a un cyber (estoy sin internet) para poder darte tu regalo que... uh... es algo raro. Tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo, cuya inspiración fue la misma Misari, pero me quedo algo enredada porque cada vez que me pongo pseudo-filosofica juro que la gente me entiende (?).
> 
> De cualquier forma espero te guste y feliz cumpleaños *más besos y abrazos*
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Misari!

**Pasado.**

(Fuimos).

* * *

Sting tenía la sonrisa afilada y los ojos de ilusiones pérdidas cuando le conoció; y brillaba, mas no como los astros del cielo nocturno o el sol, Sting brillaba de una forma diferente, única. Fue atraído por su resplandor —como una polilla danzando hacia su muerte— y entonces sus pasos solo pudieron coger el mismo camino que ya había tomado él.

El fuego y el hierro fueron solo una coincidencia banal entonces en la entramada red del destino.

_Y así se formó, el hilo rojo que nos unió._

Fue, sin embargo, una mala primera impresión. Sting que era todo luz y él que era todo sombras, y ellos en un contraste que parecía gritar por silencio. Sting era demasiado optimismo, demasiada fe; él, que era todo temor, todo lamentos.

Sting, que no sabía detenerse, no sabía parar y por tanto, al fijar a veces la mirada en el camino trazado, se percataba con pesar de lo que dejaba atrás. Él, que apenas sabía caminar, que temía de andar y se quedaba quieto mirando los momentos pasar.

Sting, que era errores y alegrías. Rogue, que era culpas y calmas.

No había cómo, no parecía haber cómo.

_Pero el hilo estuvo ahí, cosiendo algo que pareció un destino entrelazado._

Fue, aun así, un buen comienzo. Un limar asperezas, un conocer al propio ser en la otra persona, un ver hasta el alma —con el corazón, porque los ojos no miran esas cosas—. Fue un buen comienzo que se extendió hasta formar un presente. Fue mirar al contrario y ver todo lo que siempre debió estar ahí, lo que faltaba.

Complementarse.

Y entonces fue un buen comienzo extendido, agradable, como una conversación en medio de tazas de café o risas con bocadillos dulces de por medio. Fue tener todo lo que siempre se anhelo, fue sentir que la soledad ya no existía más. Fue crecer en un desierto sin agua y sin sombra.

Lo fue, sin lugar a dudas, fue un lindo principio.

Pero como toda introducción, fue corta.

_Corta, corta,_

_y el hilo se deshace._

Se miraron una tarde y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Desde la mayor muestra hasta el más nimio detalle.

Fue amor,

y perdición.

_(Te quise)._

* * *

**Presente.**

(Somos).

* * *

Sting tiene los labios temblorosos y la mirada nerviosa cuando lo besa —y Rogue, _oh_ , juraría que tiene esas cosas que llaman mariposas—. Es un instante tan eterno que le parece sentir como la paradoja del pasado-presente se deshace (ahí, ahí, no importa el ayer y el ahora se siente tan real que duda que el segundo sea falso como aseguran algunos, construido en base a lo que ya ha olvidado).

Pero no son mariposas, no.

(son polillas volando hacia la luz, la muerte).

_Y el amor, que ha cogido el hilo rojo que nos une,_

_cosiendo sonrisas compartidas y manos entrelazadas, ha de ser una mentira._

No piensa en ello, sin embargo, al recortarse a su lado y notar que sus cabellos le hacen cosquillas en la nariz, al cerrar los ojos y dejar que recueste su rostro contra su hombro.

Es que son, simplemente, y ese ser se siente tan real que duda de las mentiras que proclaman algunos. Que solo ser es un hecho demasiado complejo como para asegurar, a ojos cerrados, que Sting también es, con la misma seguridad que la primera afirmación de que él es.

Oh, quizás solo uno de los dos es —aunque, llamando ahora al pasado-presente, recuerda que _han sido_ ambos y, por tanto, deberían ser ambos ahora—.

Anhela un momento real, un amor mutuo.

_Dime que tu corazón es mío y mi corazón es tuyo._

Lo anhela porque anochece en su desierto y ahora lo que no haya es luz —el agua aún es escasa, como la certeza de lo venidero—.

_Dime que nuestras manos entrelazadas, que el aliento en mi cuello,_

_que los ojos enfrentados y el silencio que nada calla han sido reales._

Pero siguen ahí —sigue ahí— y es tan palpable que siente deseos de llorar.

Son un complemento, sin él resulta incompleto y comienza a temer entonces su propio cauce, el rumbo que atraviesa su mente. Es que le rodea con los brazos —el cuello— y hay un amor hambriento ahí.

Rogue teme de sí mismo, entonces.

(pero como polilla persigue la luz creyendo que es su salvación, cuando en realidad va directo a las brasas de lo que _pudo_ ser).

Sigue sintiéndose real notar sus manos y recorrerlo con los labios, todo eso aún es real cuando se muerden la boca.

_Dime._

Se siente tan real que él ríe contra su pecho desnudo y Rogue ha vuelto ha sentir las mariposas —polillas ardiendo en la luz—.

_Porque nos rozamos los hombros y pienso que estás aquí,_

_nos rozamos los labios y siento que estás aquí._

Le gusta pensar entonces, frente con frente, que el presente es real, que no hay nada que temer —pero duele—. Sentir su risa contra su alma y dudar un segundo de sus temores, oír su voz por las mañanas y poder decir que todo _estará_ bien.

_Porque me gusta sentirte cerca,_

_tu tacto, tu mirada, tus sonrisas, tu actitud._

_Sentir así, labio con labio, piel con piel._

Pero qué es el presente sino el tiempo entre lo que hubo y lo que habrá.

_Me gusta necesitarte y creer que me necesitas._

Qué es, sino una mentira. La mentira del hilo cosiendo un destino unísono cuando no es más que un sendero de sangre, la creencia errada de que existe algo.

El anhelo.

_Asegura que hay algo cierto en alguna parte._

Que todo eso no es más que un interludio, un sueño de un posible. Que él, todo sombras; Sting, todo luz, son algo más que un grito rogando por silencio.

Al avanzar y parar no son más que un hilo tenso, a punto de romperse.

(y entonces un _crack_ , que les hace mirar lo que queda atrás y lo que se pierde en el posible;

el hilo roto).

Errores y culpas, no son nada más que eso.

_Es que el amor nos une y nos disgrega, es que da fuerzas y las quita._

_Temo y confío por su causa, presiento que me mantiene aquí, con la luz,_

_y que a la vez la hace titilar, esperando demasiado para lo que puedes alumbrar._

No son más que eso, el amor cogiendo el hilo de sangre que brota de la herida y queriendo creer que es un destino. Y no hay nada más, que la falsa sensación de que algo _hubo_ , hay y _habrá_.

Pero algo hay, ciertamente, algo más real que el presente que _soñó_ disfrutar.

_Me lleva a donde no quiero ir y a la vez me mantiene aquí, contigo_

— _o es, acaso, que te arrastro conmigo—._

Y eso es todo, solo un sueño, un anhelo.

Eso es todo.

_O al menos eso he creído todo este tiempo, eso he creído,_

_que el amor está aquí y nos hace uno._

Qué son, más que un presente falso.

Le besa la frente queriendo creer que las sombras se han ido, que su luz lo guía hacia algún punto benigno, que algo ahí es relativamente posible y medianamente soñable.

Pero,

_No te esfumes, Sting, ni tú ni el hilo rojo, ni las manos entrelazadas, ni las sonrisas._

no es real.

_No te vayas y no te lleves al amor contigo._

El presente es solo un punto entre lo que _vino_ y lo que _vendrá_. Siendo así,

el medio minuto de amor se desvanece, pese a todo.

Y es.

_(Te quiero)._

* * *

**Futuro.**

(Seré).

* * *

Habrá entonces, en algún punto del camino, algo real.

(sí, algo real; habrá una polilla consumiéndose en la hoguera de su luz).

_Dirás, Sting._

Y todavía no serán más que un grito clamando por silencio, un grito idiota —iluso, tonto e iluso—. Que él, las sombras, serán un ente abismal sin final, por siempre. Que incluso si el pasado dio pie a algo, que incluso si en el presente construyen algo, en el futuro solo destruirá.

Porque no podría ser de otra manera,

no habría cómo.

_Dirás por qué se me esfuman las fuerzas de las manos con el viento._

Es que él, todo pasos detenidos, no podría llegar nunca a ser de otra manera

—y dolerá—.

Porque, _¡oh!_ , nos habremos quedado solos.

(¿quién?,

_Dirás por qué siento que no me queda nada._

¿la lámpara o la polilla?)

_Me dirás si el amor fue real._

Que _quiso_ tanto, _quiere_ tanto, que querer le dolerá el pecho y ya solo quedará un vacío porque, _oh_ , él se habrá ido.

O, más bien, lo habrá extinto.

_Sting,_

_podrás decir que algo queda de lo que quisimos destinarnos a ser._

¿Por qué?

Qué motivo habrá para ello, o será acaso que nunca pudo ser de otra manera. Será, que con las sonrisas y los alivios, todavía siempre sería así. Que como una adicción, dulce y placentera, no será más que una tenue obsesión de días mejores.

Mirará hacia atrás con algo que no logrará ser dolor, en el dolor absoluto. Mirará hacia atrás y verá lo que _abandonó_ , no por avanzar, por detenerse.

_Incluso si las palabras no volarán con el viento._

Verá la agonía de saber que el hecho de que todo estará tras de sí, no implica que habrá avanzado.

_O con la muerte._

Es que gustará de necesitar y ser necesitado, de ser todo y anhelar todo. Gustará de él.

Pero, _oh_ , él no sabrá querer.

_¿Podrás decirlo?_

A pesar de que lo creerá siempre en cada paso futuro, querrá siempre sin remedio. Estará enfermo, enfermo de amor malo.

Porque Rogue, que será —fue, es— todo sombras, solo habrá seguido la luz cual polilla para extinguirse en un último destello.

Y será irónico,

morirá la fuente y no el insecto.

_Decir por qué se habrá extinto el hilo rojo._

Será extraño llegar a esa conclusión, será curioso ese desenlace. Será sostenerlo y caer.

Porque no _fue_ , _es_ ni serámás que eso: sombras.

_A pesar de lo que haré,_

_(haremos)._

Que el complemento será una ilusión, una mentira.

_Y el amor, el mismo amor, cogerá el hilo rojo que nos une,_

_y será una mentira._

Porque serán eso: un sueño de un destino.

Es que el futuro no será lo que nunca llega, dicho caso _fue_ , _es_ y será una mera trampa del mismo tiempo. El futuro será lo que siempre alcanza —lo que nunca llega, siempre atrás, será el pasado—.

¿Qué será de su presente?

_Podrías decirme, Sting,_

De su comienzo y de su pausa extendida, ¿qué será?

_si es que aún lograrás amarme._

Qué soñará a partir de entonces, qué futuro tendrá el futuro que ya habrá llegado.

Qué paradoja le daría un camino.

Qué hilo cosería un amor.

Qué quedaría de la luz,

y de la polilla.

_Yo creeré que no._

Qué será del tiempo, si el futuro lo habrá matado.

Porque llegado a ese punto no hay línea que seguir.

_Pero, aun así,_

Será

—es, fue—.

_Estaré seguro, todavía._

Será el fin del camino.

_(Te querré)._


End file.
